


Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

by rauqthetommo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Richie Tozier, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Real Gooey Shit, Richie Tozier Cries During Sex, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Riding, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Soft Richie Tozier, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Unprotected Sex, Wet Dream, cuteness, i don't really know how else to tag this, i guess?, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: Richie wants to touch Eddie while he's sleeping, Eddie isn't at all opposed.An excerpt from this work:“If I wanted to touch you while you were sleeping, is that something you’d be ok with?” Richie asked one afternoon, while he and Eddie were lounging on the sofa together.Eddie looked up from the book he was reading, (Bill’s latest, a thriller called The Unborn) frowning over at Richie. “Touch me?” He asked.“Yeah,” Richie nodded, shifting around where he was tucked into the corner of the couch, pull-over hoodie wrapped tightly around his body. “Like, wake you up by sucking you off or eating you out or something. Would you be ok with that?”Eddie studied Richie for a second, trying to determine if he was playing the long game at making some sort of weird joke. It wasn’t entirely out of character for him to do so, but he seemed pretty serious, so Eddie took a moment to consider it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 215





	Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uhhhh I was supposed to be going back to work next week but then quarantine got extended. I'm in a super bad place mentally and I'm worried that this setback for me is going to trigger my OCD again, and I'm actively trying to avoid that.  
> So heres a simply fluffy oneshot that hopefully people enjoy.

“If I wanted to touch you while you were sleeping, is that something you’d be ok with?” Richie asked one afternoon, while he and Eddie were lounging on the sofa together.

Eddie looked up from the book he was reading, (Bill’s latest, a thriller called _The Unborn_ ) frowning over at Richie. “Touch me?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Richie nodded, shifting around where he was tucked into the corner of the couch, pull-over hoodie wrapped tightly around his body. “Like, wake you up by sucking you off or eating you out or something. Would you be ok with that?”

Eddie studied Richie for a second, trying to determine if he was playing the long game at making some sort of weird joke. It wasn’t entirely out of character for him to do so, but he seemed pretty serious, so Eddie took a moment to consider it.

He’d hardly call any of what he and Richie did in the bedroom together vanilla. He supposed they were sort of kinky, and maybe that had something to do with the 30 years they both spent pent up and in the closet; Richie fearing for his career and Eddie trapped in a marriage with a woman that reminded him so much of his mother that just kissing her made his stomach turn.

But now they were happy together. They explored themselves and each other’s bodies with open minds and open ears. Richie suggested things he wanted to try, or things he thought Eddie would like, and so far Eddie hadn’t turned down a single idea. He honestly couldn’t really think of a problem he’d have with Richie touching him while he was sleeping. He’d wake up eventually, and he trusted Richie completely, so he wound up just shrugging, picking Bill’s book back up off his lap and cracking it open. “Sure,” He replied. “Why not?”

***

Eddie expected Richie to jump right on the whole “touching him while he was asleep” thing, thinking he’d wake up the next morning with his cock down Richie’s throat, most of the way to an orgasm already, but when the next morning came, he woke up in Richie’s arms like he usually did, snuggled into his collarbone with the soft morning light peaking in through the cracked curtains.

And the same thing happened the next morning. And the morning after that. Eddie didn’t ever bring it up, as it wasn’t even his idea, and he figured Richie had either forgotten or changed his mind, so he just went about his business as usual, waking Richie up by planting kisses all over his sleepy face and then roping him into morning sex by pushing his tongue down his throat.

***

Eddie had never been one for wet dreams. He’d had the occasional one when he was growing up, a handful when he was married to Myra, but they’d stopped completely when he’d gotten with Richie, mostly because he and Richie were having sex at least once a day, sometimes more, so his brain must not have felt the need to drift into dirty fantasies anymore. Why would it? He had Richie, who was just as dirty in real life as he was in Eddie’s dreams.

All this to say, that Eddie was more than a little shocked when he _did_ have a wet dream.

He and Richie had sex before they went to bed, just like usual, spending their last moments awake wearing each other out and then passing the fuck out wrapped around one another, but that didn’t stop Eddie’s brain from running wild.

In his dream, they were in Richie’s old bedroom at his parents’ house; the bedroom he’d grown up in, the same one he and Eddie had slept in for years upon years when they were growing up.

But anyway, they were in Richie’s parents’ house, but they weren’t kids. They were just their normal, 40-year-old selves, only Richie was dressed like he was 14. He had on his Buddy Holly glasses and his Freese’s t-shirt, along with a pair of little tan cargo shorts. He looked a little ridiculous, a grown man dressed as a child, but when Eddie looked down he realized he was dressed like a kid too. His Thunder Cats t-shirt hung loosely around his body, but his little red running shorts clung to his muscular legs.

“What’s cookin’, good lookin’?” Dream Richie asked with a grin, waggling his eyebrows at Eddie. “Come here often?”

“Not for around thirty years?” Eddie told him.

Dream Richie blinked at him like he didn’t understand, staring blankly ahead for a second before shrugging. “Whatever.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Eddie muttered. His dreams usually weren’t so vivid. They were less like a movie and more like a clip show; random assortments of situations that’s didn’t really fit together and had no real substance or story behind them. “What are we doing here?” Eddie asked. Richie’s parents’ had lived in this house their whole lives, but they’d died a few years before Richie and Eddie had reunited, and Richie had sold the house in that time.

“Whatever,” Dream Richie said again. “Are you awake?”

“I don’t think so,” Eddie shook his head.

Dream Richie reached out and brushed his fingertips over Eddie’s forearm, watching intently as his skin prickled, goosebumps rising quickly. “Eds? You awake?”

“I told you no, dumbass.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Hmph,” Dream Richie said quietly, sliding closer to Eddie on the bed and beginning to press kisses to his neck. “Baby,” He whispered into Eddie’s skin.

“Mm,” Eddie hummed, tipping his head to the side and allowing Dream Richie to continue. Richie loved marking him up, leaving hickeys on his neck and collar bones like a fucking leech, attaching himself to Eddie whenever he got the chance, and Eddie didn’t mind so much. He liked that Richie liked to claim him; to proudly display to the world that Eddie was his and no one else could have him. It made him feel loved.

“Eds,” Dream Richie whispered, sliding his hand up Eddie’s thigh, long fingers curling over his crotch, where he was tenting in his running shorts.

“That feels good,” Eddie told him, letting his head lean back as Dream Richie continued working marks into his throat, tugging at his shorts until he pulled them down.

Dream Richie wasted no time getting started sucking Eddie off. Eddie’s mind barely had time to keep up with it as he pushed Eddie back towards the head of the bed and swallowed him down to the root in one smooth motion, hands pinning Eddie’s hips to the mattress and rolling his tongue along the underside of Eddie’s cock.

“Oh, god, Rich.” Eddie mumbled, hands finding their way to Dream Richie’s hair to tug, the way he knew Richie loved.

His dream started to fade away, less solid lines and more blobs of colors and hazy shapes, but as the dream faded, the burning pleasure in his abdomen didn’t. Even as the morning sun lit the insides of his eyelids up pink and orange, he could still feel Richie’s lips wrapped around him like a warm, wet vice, moaning softly with Eddie’s cock in his throat and sending vibrations up his spine.

“Rich,” Eddie said softly, limbs moving slowly as he shook himself from his deep sleep. He patted the bed next to him, searching for Richie’s warm body under the covers. His side of the bed was cold. “Rich?” Eddie managed to finally open his eyes, frowning at the offensive sunlight rippling into their bedroom from the parted curtains.

“Morning, Eds,” Richie mumbled, voice traveling up from the foot of the bed.

Eddie pushed himself up onto his elbows to gaze down at Richie, laying on his tummy between Eddie’s legs with a shit-eating grin on his face, Eddie’s cock held in his hand, hard and slick with his spit as he jerked it lazily. “How’d you sleep?”

“Fine,” Eddie attempted to blink the sleep from his eyes, chest and face heating up as he took in Richie’s ridiculous bedhead and his shiny red lips, still grinning up at him. He was fully naked, save for his glasses, legs crossed casually at the ankles and hanging off the end of their king-sized bed. “Having fun?”

“More now that you’re awake.” Richie replied, thumbing over the head of Eddie’s cock, dragging precum down the shaft and causing him to hiss. “You were making very pretty sounds, Eddie.” Richie winked up at him. “Good dream?”

“Great dream,” Eddie confirmed, watching with rapt attention as Richie leaned over and tongued around the head of his cock, lapping up the precum as it bubbled up from the slit. “I was with Bill, and he started—”

“Hey,” Richie protested with a frown. “No fair. You know Bill is mine.”

“You can’t have dibs on Bill and Stan. You’re hogging all of our friends.”

“You can have Beverly. The two of you can split Ben.”

“That actually sounds like a pretty fair deal.” Eddie smiled down at Richie. “I have it on pretty good authority that our good friend Benjamin is packing some serious heat.” He thought back to the lunch he’d had with Ben and Bev a few weeks ago. Bev had gone into great detail about their sex life in the middle of the restaurant, and Ben had flushed a deep red and hid his face in his hands. It was adorable to watch.

“Mazel tov to you, then.” Richie licked a line up the underside of Eddie’s cock, applying even pressure with his tongue along one of the veins. “For now, you’ll have to settle for me though.”

“I can live with that.” Eddie settled back against the pillows as Richie swallowed him down again, sighing contently as his cock slid into Richie’s throat again and again, the head fitting snuggly against his palate before slipping further back and brushing past his uvula. When they first got together, Eddie was impressed by how easily Richie could deepthroat. He obviously had more experience in the dick-sucking arena than Eddie did, and Eddie came down Richie’s throat in 3 minutes flat the first time Richie took him all the way down, glancing up at him through his eyelashes. “God, Rich, that feels good.” Eddie told him, brushing his hands through Richie’s hair.

“Mm,” Richie hummed easily around him, clearly enjoying himself.

It initially shocked Eddie how much Richie thoroughly enjoyed sucking cock. Myra had never seemed to keen on the act of fellatio, although to be fair, he never really wanted to go down on her either, but Richie practically drooled over sucking Eddie off. He was always eager to get things started, scrambling to yank Eddie’s pants off and get his mouth and hands on him, as if he would die if he didn’t get a cock in his mouth in the next five seconds.

Richie also loved having his face fucked. He even came completely untouched once just by Eddie thrusting into his throat again and again. He hadn’t even taken his pants off yet. That alone was enough for Eddie to get hard again, staring down at Richie as he kneeled on the floor, flushed and panting with a wet spot spread on the front of his jeans. Richie had let Eddie fuck him for the first time that night, bent over on his hands and knees and sobbing openly, whimpering over and over again that he loved Eddie, _so fucking much, Eds, I love you,_ until they both came a second time.

Eddie’s heart panged at that thought, the memories of all the times they’d made love to one another in this bed (and in the shower, and on the couch, and on the kitchen counter, and also that one time on the stairs). “Richie, I love you.” Eddie whispered, watching Richie hollow his cheeks as he sucked hard around him, rolling Eddie’s balls with his hand.

He let Eddie’s cock slip from his mouth to smile up at him, eyes shiny and cheeks bright red. “I love you too, Eddie.” He said softly.

“Come here,” Eddie reached out for him, wanting to feel the weight of Richie on top of him, their skin pressed together with nothing between them. It was his favorite feeling in the entire universe; to be wrapped up in Richie.

Richie planted a kiss to the shaft of Eddie’s dick before straightening his glasses and crawling up Eddie’s body to join him on the pillows. “My little Spaghetti,” Richie whispered fondly, pressing a kiss to each of Eddie’s eyebrows.

“You’re a dork,” Eddie told him, unable to help the smile that spread across his face.

“Mm,” Richie cupped Eddie’s jaw in his hand and sealed their lips in a soft kiss, their mouths slotting perfectly together. “Yes, I am.” He mumbled, darting his tongue out to lick at Eddie’s bottom lip for a second. “But only because I love you so much.”

“You’re going to make me cry,” Eddie said, only half joking as Richie kissed him again, lips soft against Eddie’s.

“God, I hope so.” Richie replied, sliding his hand down Eddie’s body to rest on his hip, pulling him closer so their chests were pressed together. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Eddie whispered, allowing Richie to roll him onto his back, settling on top of him.

“Can I ride you?” Richie asked between kisses, allowing Eddie to repeatedly dip his tongue into his mouth.

“Yeah, of course.” Eddie nodded, reaching over to dig through his nightstand, coming back with their bottle of lube. “I’ve got you.”

Richie gasped softly into Eddie’s mouth as he trailed his hand down, gently pressing the tips of two of his fingers to his rim. “Eds,”

“I’ve got you,” Eddie repeated, kissing the top of Richie’s head softly as he pushed his fingers in, beginning to scissor them apart. He’d fucked Richie the night before, so he was still pretty loose and open.

Richie was always pretty vocal while they had sex, whining and whimpering, moaning and groaning, and Eddie fucking _loved_ it. He always encouraged Richie to say more, be louder, let himself go, and Richie really took that to heart. He could dirty talk circles around anyone, and he was a symphony of pretty sounds for Eddie and Eddie only, especially when he was on bottom.

“Fuck, Eddie,” Richie bit onto Eddie’s collarbone, laving over the indents of his teeth afterwards, and shivering as Eddie stroked over his prostate. “Eds, c’mon, man, I’m ready, don’t—”

“Alright, ok, Jesus, so fucking needy.” Eddie mumbled, thrusting his fingers into Richie’s prostate again before pulling out.

Richie snickered, blowing a breath out through his nose as he pushed himself up and sat back on his haunches. “Only for you, baby-love.” He said with a grin, winking down at Eddie. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Eddie dragged his palms up Richie’s thighs, pushing the soft hairs against the grain as he watched Richie lower himself onto Eddie’s cock, sighing contently when he bottomed out.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” He whispered, muscles in his stomach flexing under his skin and the soft layer of pudge that hung there. Eddie wanted to bite into it.

“Baby,” Eddie breathed, and Richie smiled, opening his eyes to gaze down at Eddie.

“Love you,” He said again.

“I love you too,” Eddie pinched his thigh lightly. “Can I move?”

“Yeah, yeah, let me just—” Richie mumbled, grinding his hips in a slow circle, hands braced on Eddie’s knees where they were pressed against his back to hold him in place. “Oh, fuck, right there.” He gasped, twitching forward and nodding quickly. “Move, right there, Eds, there.”

“Alright, ok.” Eddie panted, gripping Richie’s hips and planting his feet flat against the mattress for better leverage, pushing up into him. “Good?”

“Yes,” Richie nodded again, dropping his head back and breathing heavily.

Eddie watched a bead of sweat drip down the column of his throat and down into his chest hair. He wanted to lean up and lick it off. Richie looked so beautiful, always and no matter what, but especially so when he was riding Eddie, making himself feel good. He was whispering profanities as he moved, rhythm fluid and steady, head tipped back and throat bobbing as he swallowed.

“Rich,” Eddie panted.

“So good,” Richie said softly, lifting one of his hands from Eddie’s leg to wrap loosely around his own throat, purlicue of his left hand resting just below his Adam’s apple.

“Rich, hang on, I wanna—” Eddie pushed himself up onto his hands as Richie slowed to a stop, laying his shins flat against the bed as Eddie sat up completely. “Here, like this.” He wrapped his hands around Richie, palms gliding over the planes of his back, and smiled up at him. “I wanted to see you, and my old man eyes aren’t as good as they used to be.”

Richie chuckled, pecking Eddie’s lips and combing his fingers through his hair, roughing it up where it had been pushed flat from laying against the pillows. “I love you anyway. No matter how old you are.”

“I love you too.”

“Can I move?”

“Oh, by all means.” Eddie took a moment to grind his hips up. “I love to watch you.” Richie blushed at the compliment and it made Eddie smile wider. “You’re beautiful.”

“Eds, stop, you’re gonna make me cry.” Richie mumbled, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s neck and continuing his movements.

“Mm,” Eddie hummed his acknowledgement, stretching up to press their lips together. Richie cried during sex more often than not, so him vocalizing it’s wasn’t really all that surprising. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Eds,”

“You are, Rich, really.” Eddie pressed their foreheads together, more than happy to share air with Richie as he neared his climax, panting heavily. “Fuck, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. That first night I saw you back at The Jade, I almost left to jerk off in the fucking bathroom.”

“Eddie,”

“I would have jerked off at the townhouse if I’d gotten the chance. I wanted to so bad, baby. When you touched me at the restaurant I almost fucking collapsed.” Richie whimpered, a few stray tears beginning to fall. “My man. My big, strong man. When you beat me at arm wrestling I had to take a second and calm down so I wouldn’t climb over the table and jump your bones right there.” Richie continued to cry softly, losing his rhythm as he jerked his hips forward. “I fucking lift, Richie. I work out every fucking day and you still beat me. God, you’re incredible.”

“Eddie—” Richie groaned out breathily as he came, painting his and Eddie’s stomachs with it as he dug his nails into Eddie’s back.

“Fuck, Rich, you did so good, honey.” Eddie continued to fuck him through his orgasm, slowing to a stop when Richie stilled his movements. “Do you want me to pull out?”

“No, no.” Richie shook his head, stopping to plant a few kisses on Eddie’s lips. “Keep going.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah, I want you to cum inside, Eds, please.”

“Alright, I’ve got you.” Eddie cradled the back of Richie’s head in his hand, scratching through his sweaty curls as he leaned up to kiss Richie’s flushed cheek. “You did so good.” Eddie told him again, thrusting back up a couple of times to build back up a steady pace. He was pretty close already, the pit of his stomach burning pleasantly as he crept closer to his climax.

“Eddie,”

“You’re perfect, Rich.”

“I love you,” Richie pressed his words into Eddie’s lips, hands cupping both sides of his face.

Eddie held him tighter as he finished, gripping at Richie’s shoulders and sighing contently in his arms.

They stayed like that for a while, until the position started to strain their backs (Eddie seriously hated being old), at which point they separated briefly so they could get cleaned up.

Eddie got dressed and remade the bed while Richie used the bathroom, quickly fixing his hair in the mirror, smoothing it down where Richie had roughed it up with his fingers.

He then retreated downstairs and begin making breakfast for them, busting out his _very_ impressive scrambled egg skills while he toasted some rye bread in the toaster. When Richie came down he was freshly showered and dressed and grinning like a Cheshire Cat. He sidled straight up to Eddie and wrapped himself around his back, pressing soft kisses all over the side of his face as the shell of his ear. “My love,” He mumbled, sticking his tongue out to lick Eddie’s earlobe quickly.

“You’re such a freak,” Eddie laughed, squirming away from Richie’s breath tickling his neck.

“Mm, you love me though.” Richie took Eddie’s chin in his hand and turned his face to meet his lips for a quick kiss.

“I do,” Eddie agreed, smiling into Richie’s lips for a second before turning back to his eggs and agitating them with his little rubber spatula. “Go set the table, Rich, these eggs are an art form and require my utmost attention.”

“You’re wish is my command.” Richie sighed dramatically, nipping at Eddie’s cheek and lightly squeezing his ass before backing away and gliding across the kitchen to grab some plates, leaving Eddie sated and smiling over his pan of eggs.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
